Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the selection and configuration of implantable devices, and more particularly to alignment linkage for orthopedic implant configuration for posterior spinal fusion systems.
Brief Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of orthopedic implants exist. Such implants are typically anchored to bones within the body. Every person has different bone structure; accordingly, implants must vary considerably in geometry to meet the needs of a broad range of patients. Sophisticated surgical navigation equipment may be used to properly locate these implants on the bone. However, such equipment is expensive and constitutes an added layer of complexity in the operating room. Visualization methods such as x-rays and fluoroscopy can also be utilized to help determine bone geometry. However, contact with the bones must often be made in order to provide a sufficiently accurate measurement of bony landmarks. Current procedures often involve the exposure of a relatively large area to permit such measurement.
According to new minimally invasive surgical (MIS) procedures, many orthopedic implants can be secured to bone through relatively small incisions. Unfortunately, if a larger incision must be made to permit bone measurement and implant selection or configuration, most of the beneficial effects of the MIS implantation procedure will be lost. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for bony landmark measurement and implant selection or configuration methods that can be carried out through small incisions. Such methods should be relatively simple and quick to perform, with comparatively simple instrumentation.